Safe
by Livia CeCe
Summary: L'équipe de la BAU est envoyée pour traquer un meurtrier qui cible des jumelles, une affaire qui rappelle à Emily la mort de sa soeur il y a vingt-cinq ans. Traduction de la fic de njorba.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, je me suis inscrite il y a quelques jours et ce qui va suivre va être la première fanfiction que je publierais que ce forum. Ceci est la traduction d'une fic écrite par njorba et qui se nomme « Safe ». Je l'ai lu il y a longtemps, avant de m'inscrire et j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager. Bien évidemment, j'ai la permission de l'auteur, cela va de soi.

Bon allez, je vous laisse à la lecture, espérant que vous aimerez la traduction mais surtout que vous aimerez la fic..

**Safe**

Part 1

Par N.J. Borba

Traduit par Livia CeCe

La plupart des lumières de la cabine étaient faibles. Morgan assis à côté de Reid avec Prentiss et JJ leur faisant face à la table. Reid et JJ jouaient à un jeu de cartes tandis qu'Emily lisait. Rossi était endormi dans un siège derrière eux et Hotch était allongé dans le salon. Il était rare que leur patron ne dorme pendant les vols, mais il n'y avait rien de pressant et plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre la ville. L'affaire an Californie du Nord a été dure pour tous, mais plus pour Hotch et JJ dû à leurs rôles en tant que parents. Voir des enfants morts n'a été facile pour aucun d'eux.

Derek écoutait sa musique depuis une heure mais cela ne l'a pas beaucoup calmé. Il était agité et incapable de dormir. Reid lui a poliment demandé s'il voulait se joindre à leur jeu de poker. Au lieu de véritable argent ou de jetons de poker, ils utilisaient des bretzels. Derek fit non de la tête pour décliner leur offre. Sa concentration se fixa sur Prentiss pendant quelques moments avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle lisait.

« _**Les 4 Filles du Dr March **_**?** » Morgan plissa son nez en se penchant en avant et jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, essayant d'être sur qu'il voyait bien.

Emily entendit de la moquerie dans son ton et laissa le livre tomber sur son genou au moment où elle le regarda. « **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec **_**Les 4 Filles du Dr March **_**?** » demanda t-elle de façon un peu plus défensive que ce qu'elle avait prévue. « **C'est un classique**,» fit remarquer la profileuse brune, le défiant presque de parler contre sa déclaration.

Il haussa un peu les épaules, ne voulant pas l'agacer. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur son visage. « **Tu as raison, c'est un classique. Je pense que ma sœur Sarah l'a lu au moins une douzaine de fois étant adolescente. Mais** » Il pausa une seconde, pas trop sur de laisser parler sa tête.

« **Mais quoi ?** » Le ton défiant était de retour dans sa voix.

« **Je ne sais pas**, » il leva les mains, se rendant, même s'il était déjà résigner à recracher les mots sur sa langue. **« C'est juste que tu lis des choses comme Kurt Vonnegut, et **_**Les 4 Filles du Dr March**_** en comparaison semble… bien, ça fait un peu fille**, » relaya finalement Derek.

Un soupçon de sourire courba ses lèvres, mais il disparu avant qu'il ne commence vraiment. Emily montra la femme blonde à côté d'elle. « **Je sais que JJ est notre gourou des médias, mais j'ai un flash d'information pour toi, Derek Je suis une fille.** »

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment à ce commentaire. Et il fut reconnaissant quand son sourire revint, plus ample et expressif. JJ gloussa et Reid porta un petit sourire aussi, appréciant manifestement la scène. « **C'est vrai**, » accorda finalement Derek avec un hochement de sa tête.

« **Tu pensais m'avoir coincé, pas vrai ? **» demanda Emily

Il secoua sa tête. « **Nan, je ne ferais jamais cette erreur.** » Derek la regarda encore comme elle remonta le livre au niveau de ses yeux. Il attendit juste une seconde avant de se pencher en avant et d'arracher le livre de ses mains.

« **Derek**, » la gaieté passagère d'Emily devint un arrêt brutal. « **Redonne-moi le livre s'il te plait.** » Sa voix était basse et pas du tout amusé.

Il n'eut pas l'air de sentir que son humeur avait changé et continua de la taquiner. **« Alors, que se passe t-il dans ce livre qui le rend si classique ?** » Derek tourna l'objet et passa un doigt sur le gaufrage doré le long de la reliure. « **On dirait une vieille copie**, » remarqua t-il.

« **Morgan, donne-moi le livre,** » grogna-t-Prentiss les mots entre ses dents serrées, en utilisant son nom de famille au lieu de son prénom.

La main d'Emily se leva vers lui, mais Morgan demeura inconscient de son agitation comme il retourna le livre et ouvrit la couverture de devant. Il remarqua quelques écritures sur la première page et commença à lire ce que cela disait. « **A Emily pour son treizième anniversaire…** »

« **Morgan non !** »

Un silence de mort tomba dans l'intérieur de l'avion après cela comme tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Hotch et Rossi ont été sorti de leur sommeil de leur profond sommeil en soubresaut. JJ laissa tomber ses cartes et Reid se retrouva avec le genou plein de bretzels. Morgan assis avec le livre toujours ouvert à la première page mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur les siens. Emily roula ses doigts dans les poings à ses côtés alors qu'elle tentait de les arrêter de trembler. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de tous sur elle, la regarder et sans aucun doute essayer de lire en elle. Certains jours, elle détestait vraiment être entourée par les profileurs.

« **Je peux avoir mon livre ?** » demanda t'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Derek.

Il ferma le livre et hocha la tête comme il le poussa silencieusement à travers la table pour elle. **« Je suis désolé,** » chuchota Derek. Admettons, prendre le livre a été impoli de sa part, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse animée de sa part. Il essayait juste d'avoir un peu d'amusement avec elle, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Derek ne savait pas ce que l'interaction entière avait pu déclencher en elle mais il était bel et bien désolé. Voir le regard blessé et quelque peu confus sur son visage lui fit un peu mal au cœur.

Emily tint le livre contre elle alors qu'elle reprit ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son sang-froid comme ça, spécialement pas devant ses collègues. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des collègues de travail, cependant. Ils étaient ses amis, dont certains les meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais eu dans sa vie. Mais elle sentait toujours une certaine distance d'eux, une distance qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réduire. Le livre toujours dans ses mains, elle se leva et fit face à l'équipe.

« **Je suis désolée**, » l'excuse d'Emily était simple et rapide. Elle changea ensuite de siège pour un autre à l'arrière de l'avion et y resta jusqu'à la fin du vol.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de la traduction. J'essaierai de poster assez fréquemment mais on ne sait jamais. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture

Morgan glissa dans un fauteuil en face de Prentiss le lendemain matin. Les autres entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle de briefing et prirent des sièges autour de la table.

« **Déjà une autre affaire?** » Demanda Rossi alors que JJ sortait ses fichiers

« **Les méchants ne prennent pas de jours de congé,** » répondit JJ. Elle n'était pas du tout heureuse de ça tout comme elle imaginait que les autres l'étaient, spécialement parce que c'était un samedi. JJ a brièvement eu assez de temps pour border son petit garçon. Et elle a juste eu un peu de temps pour le faire manger au matin avant de recevoir l'appel sur son téléphone portable. « **Celle-ci est arrivé sur mon bureau en même temps que celle-là. J'ai laissé les adolescentes pour les enfants de trois ans,** » admit-elle avec le cœur lourd alors que l'écran derrière elle changea pour révéler deux photos. « **J'ai reçu un appel ce matin du département de la police de Quincy, Massachusetts. Deux autres filles ont disparu hier alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour.** » Elle pointa l'écran. « **Les deux premières victimes ont été retrouvées il y a trois semaines à Boston.** »

« **Deux victimes ?** » Questionna Morgan alors qu'il examinait les deux photos. « **Ces photos semblent identiques.** »

Emily se leva et marcha vers l'écran, un mug de café dans sa main gauche. « **Elles ne sont pas identiques. Regardez ici,** » elle passa son index le long de l'oreille de la fille sur l'une des photos. « **Celle-ci a trois boucles d'oreilles sur son oreille droite et deux sur la gauche.** » Elle pointa l'autre photo. « **Sa sœur a seulement une boucle sur chaque oreille. Les jumeaux essaient presque toujours un moyen de se distinguer.** » Prentiss se tint là pendant une autre seconde avant de marcher derrière la table mais ne s'assied pas.

JJ hocha la tête. « **Tina et Tracy Monroe sont de vraies jumelles. Elles étaient à quelques semaines de leur treizième anniversaire quand elles ont été retrouvées tuées comme ça. Les filles ont été portées disparues en même temps un vendredi soir, mais leurs corps ont été trouvés à des extrémités opposées de la ville.** »

« **C'est étrange,** » fit remarquer Reid. « **Les tueurs de jumeaux sont très rares, mais la plupart suggère un désir du tueur d'être proche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y a eu une affaire sur des jumeaux tués à Milwaukee il y a dix ans. Les garçons étaient toujours retrouvés ensemble, attachés ensemble en fait. Le suspect essayait de recréer le cadre de l'utérus. Son frère jumeau a été tué dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de deux ans et le jumeau survivant n'a plus jamais été le même. Ce MO ne semble pas suivre ce schéma.**

« **Tous les tueurs ont différentes raisons** » rappela Hotch à l'équipe. « **Parfois nous sommes trop embourbés dans le comportement typique pour réaliser que ces assassins font toujours de nouvelles choses. On ne peut se laisser prendre dans ce qui doit être, mais nous avons plutôt besoin d'être conscient de ce qui pourrait être.** »

Morgan et Reid échangèrent un regard qui transmettait clairement leur accord. « **Je présume que ce ne sont pas les seules victimes,** » parla de nouveau Derek.

L'écran changea pour révéler deux autres filles qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être aussi semblable. « **Ce sont de fausses jumelles, Stacey et Stéphanie Colbert. Elles ont toutes deux disparues alors qu'elles étaient à une fête d'anniversaire d'un ami à un bowling il y a deux vendredi de ça. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés dans un parc public. Aujourd'hui aurait été leur treizième anniversaire.** »Un moment de silence suivi, comme si l'équipe était en commémoration en l'honneur de leur anniversaire.

« **Ont-elles été trouvées ensemble ?** » Demanda Reid après un temps.

JJ fit non de la tête. « **Non, Stéphanie était allongée dans un bosquet de bouleaux et Stacey a été trouvée près du terrain de jeux des extrémités opposées du parc.** »

« **Encore avec la séparation,** » nota Reid

« **Pourquoi est-ce que les jumeaux semblent toujours avoir des prénoms qui riment ou qui commencent par la même lettre ?** »

Reid sauta sur la question. « **En fait, il y a eu plusieurs études réalisées sur le sujet. Certaines conclusions ont prouvées que les parents utilisaient des prénoms à la même consonance ou qui commencent par la même lettre comme un moyen de garder les jumeaux en une sorte, d'identité singulière. C'est plus facile pour les parents de s'occuper d'un enfant en particulier par rapport à plusieurs. Une sorte d'étrange phénomène psychologique. Cela peut arriver même dans les familles sans jumeaux ou naissance multiple.** »

« **Okay,** » Morgan secoua sa tête. « **C'est étrange.** » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, curieux de au comment Prentiss était calme. D'habitude, elle s'asseyait pendant les briefings, mais depuis qu'elle s'était levée pour montrer les différences sur la première paire de jumelle, elle était sur ses pieds. Il ne pouvait aussi pas se débarrasser du sentimentqu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui, et c'était dur à accepter. Les tensions dans l'équipe n'étaient pas une bonne chose. Mais il sentait que c'était plus que ça.

JJ changea à nouveau l'écran. Une photo apparue montrant deux filles avec des cheveux bruns relevés en nattes. Toutes les deux portaient un heureux sourire sur le visage. « **Jessica et Melissa Zanvil ont été portées disparues hier par leur mère quand elles ne sont pas revenues de l'école.** »

« **Cheveux noirs,** » Hotch remarqua que toutes les filles correspondaient à la même description. « **Il semble cibler une certaine couleur de cheveux, ou elles étaient les seules jumelles qu'il a pu trouver. Les jumeaux semblent être une mince catégorie à choisir.** »

« **Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai,** » renchérit de nouveau Reid. « **Il y a eu un rapide taux de naissance de jumeaux dans les vingt dernières années naissance multiple dans leur ensemble en fait. La plupart dû à une augmentation de couples utilisant la fécondation in-vitro pour les aider à être enceinte. Plus d'œufs sont fécondés et implantés dans l'utérus avec l'espoir qu'au moins un ira à terme.** »

Le front de Rossi se plissa un peu en pensant. « **Donc, il est plus probable que ces jumeaux soient de faux et non identiques. Est-ce que ça nous aide ?** »

« **Peut-être, »** répondit Hotch avec un haussement d'épaule. Il était un peu tôt dans l'affaire pour dire quoique ce soit de certain.

« **Au moins ces deux là ont des prénoms identifiant,** »(1) ajouta Rossi

Reid fronça les sourcils, passant un doigt le long de ses lèvres. « **Si vous le pensez vraiment, les prénoms Mélissa et Jessica sont vraiment très similaires. Les deux ont trois syllabes, un double s et un a à la fin.** » Il regarda autour de lui les regards vides qu'il recevait et s'affaissa un peu sur son siège.

« **Qu'en est-il des messages ?** » Parla enfin Prentiss. « **Les choses qu'il grave sur leurs dos ?** »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. « **Quels messages ?** » Demanda Hotch alors qu'il feuilleta rapidement le dossier que JJ leur avait transmis au début de la réunion. « **J'ai manqué quelque chose ?** » Il regarda JJ pour une réponse.

La femme aux cheveux clairs était aussi choquée que tous les autres. « **Il n'y avait pas de messages dont je sois au courant. Les corps étaient assez propres. Elles ont été principalement tuées par un coup à la tête ou par strangulation.** » Elle regarda Emily avec des yeux inquiets. « **De quels messages est-ce que tu parles ?** » demanda t-elle, remarquant que son amie n'avait pas de dossier dans la main.

Emily resta debout un long moment sans répondre avant de répondre. « **Je ne… il doit s'agir d'une autre affaire à laquelle je pensais. Désolée.** »

Tout le monde se retourna sur JJ à l'exception de Derek. Il regarda Emily pendant un moment, essayant de jauger ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Mais il ne semblait pouvoir mettre le doigt sur rien alors il retourna son attention sur JJ et les autres membres de l'équipe. « **Il y a une autre affaire au département de police de Boston combiné pour la référence,** » continua JJ alors que d'autres photos remplissaient sur l'écran. Quatre filles en deux groupes apparurent. « **Ces quatre filles ont été tuées il y a presque vingt-cinq ans de manière similaire. Deux paires de jumelles, les corps ont été retrouvés séparés l'un de l'autre, et elles avaient toutes des cheveux noirs.** »

« **Est-ce que le tueur a été prit ?** » Demanda Rossi.

« **Non.** » JJ secoua la tête.

« **Vingt-cinq ans ?** » Questionna Derek. « **Considérons vraiment ces morts comme faisant partie de la même affaire ?** »

Hotch soupira. « **Malheureusement, nous savons que certaines affaires ….. C'est rare mais cela arrive.** »

« **Il y a une autre chose,** » dit JJ alors qu'elle prit un dossier sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit en le feuilletant et en sortit une photo de 5X7 d'une autre fille. JJ la leva pour que tout le monde la voit.

Le son de quelque se brisant leur causa à tous de sursauter. Derek a été le premier à se retourner et vit Emily dans une flaque de café et de porcelaine brisée. Sa main gauche était rouge, clairement brûlée par les éclaboussures de café chaud. Elle ne semblait pas enregistrer la douleur, cependant. Il suivi son regard sur la photo que JJ tenait toujours. Reid était aux côtés d'Emily la seconde suivante avec la trousse de secours en main. Il a rapidement appliqué une pommade pour les brûlures et enveloppa sa main dans une gaze. Reid épongea le café avec des serviettes en papier.

« **Tu vas bien ?** » Demanda Reid quand il eu finit de s'occuper d'elle.

Elle sourit, le remerciant de son aide. « **Ouais, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, je suppose que ça me rend un peu maladroite,** » Emily essaya de couvrir son malaise. « **Merci de ton aide.** »

Reid hocha la tête et se rassie. Derek était toujours préoccupé par l'accident, mais resta silencieux alors qu'ils se retournèrent tous sur ce que JJ allait dire avant le café renverser. « **J'ai trouvé un autre dossier groupé avec les vieilles affaires. La chose est, que tout a complètement été noirci. Excepté pour cette photographie.** »

« **Alors, tu penses qu'elle était aussi une des victimes de ce gars ?** » Demanda Hotch

« **Une ?** » Rossi posa la question. « **Le MO de ce suspect est clairement d'aller après des jumelles, mais là c'est juste une fille ?** »

JJ haussa les épaules. « **Je ne peux pas être sur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo dans le dossier.** »

« **Peut-être qu'elles étaient identiques et qu'une seule photo n'a été incluse,** » lança Reid dans ses pensées.

« **Cela semble peu probable,** » répondit JJ. « **La police est habituellement plus minutieuse que ça. Et il n'y avait pas d'autres photos, rien avec un corps ou une scène de crime.** »

Derek regarda à nouveau la photo. « **Peut-être qu'elle a été l'une des plus chanceuses, peut-être qu'elle s'est enfuie ou a été trouvée ?** »

« **Tout est possible,** » reconnu Hotch alors qu'il fermait son dossier. « **De toutes façons, il semble que nous ayons nous-mêmes une affaire.** » Il baissa le regard sur sa montre. « **J'ai un rapport important qui doit être fait ce matin ou des têtes vont tomber. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le départ à 12h30. Cela me donne environ une heure. Si je n'ai pas fini à ce moment, je le prendrai avec moi et ferai face aux courroux des patrons. Je ne veux pas que ces filles attendent plus longtemps.** »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent de la salle. Derek allait arrêter Emily, mais elle était partie avant même qu'il n'ait pu se lever. A la place, il fit le tour de la table et baissa le regard sur la photo de la dernière fille que JJ leur avait montré. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé et il la ramassa pour l'examiner de plus près. « **Qui es-tu, mystérieuse fille ? Et quels secrets pourrais-tu nous dire ?** » Se chuchota t-il à lui-même.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic et à lillestar pour sa review. Je ne suis pas allergique aux reviews, bien au contraire ^^

Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture. Bis.

Il avait à peine passé la porte quand il entendit Garcia parler. « **Les excuses sont bonnes, mais les fleurs sont mieux.** »

« **Quoi ?** » Morgan posa une main sur le dos de sa chaise et la retourna.

L'analyste technique lui lança un regard de travers. « **Emily, j'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais mise en rogne dans l'avion sur le chemin du retour hier soir.** » Elle arqua le front et se retourna sur l'ordinateur sur son bureau.

Derek soupira, croisa les bras sur son torse pendant qu'il tenait toujours un objet dans une main. « **Où as-tu entendu ça ?** » Lui demanda t-il.

Elle sourit d'un air entendu. « **Il se pourrait que JJ l'ai mentionné.** »

« **Tu sais, je voulais juste faire l'imbécile avec elle, petite fille. Juste un peu de taquinerie pour couper la tension, de la manière dont on se taquine l'un et l'autre. On venait juste de résoudre une affaire qui impliquait un gars qui tuait des gosses de trois ans et les enfermait dans un congélateur. Même ma musique n'arrivait pas à calmer ces démons.** »

« **Je suis désolée.** » Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et le serra affectueusement. « **Mais j'imagine qu'Emily était tout aussi bouleversé par tout cela, et tu étais assis la et lisait une inscription personnelle dans son livre à voix haute pour que les autres entendent.** »

Morgan décroisa ses bras. « **JJ t'as donné une transcription complète de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?** »

« **Juste les faits froids et durs.** » Pénélope fit un sourire narquois.

Il se sentit même pire, entendant comment ses méfaits sonnait sortant de la bouche de Garcia. Derek essaya de penser à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour arranger les choses. « **Est-ce que son anniversaire n'est pas bientôt ?** »

« **Melle Balance, oui.** » Garcia hocha la tête. « **Je crois que Reid a dit que son anniversaire était le douze Octobre.** »

Derek soupira. « **Cinq jours. J'ai cinq jours pour penser à un moyen de préparer ça pour elle.** »

Garcia arqua ses sourcils à nouveau. « **Le chocolat est divin et les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des filles.** » Répondit-elle d'une voix chantante.

« **Ouais, ouais.** » Il secoua sa tête à ses pitreries et se pencha sur sa chaise alors qu'il posa un dossier sur son bureau. « **J'ai besoin que tu recherche quelque chose pour moi.** » Derek ouvrit le dossier et utilisa son index droit pour pointer vers le bas à la photo en question.

« **Mignonne gamine, qui est-elle ?** »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa sortir doucement. « **On pense qu'elle a pu être tuée il y a 25 ans en relation avec quelques affaires de l'époque.** » Derek détesta voir comment son visage tomba quand il mentionna la fille assassinée. Plus de jours qu'il ne pouvait compter il souhaitait que son travail soit un plus heureux. « **Les quatre autres tuées dans le même temps étaient deux paires de jumelles, toutes âgées de 13 ans. La photo était seule dans le dossier, tout le reste était noirci.** »

« **Noirci ?** »

« **Très probablement bien scellé par un quelconque fonctionnaire. Mais ces affaires passées peuvent être liées avec l'affaire que JJ vient de voir avec nous.** » Révéla t-il. « **Tu penses que tu pourrais avoir du succès sur la photo ?** »

« **Tu sais que je ferais de mon mieux.** » Répondit Garcia alors qu'elle scanna la photo dans son système. « **Et… voilà.** » L'image apparue sur son écran et Garcia commença à tapoter dans toutes les bases de données qu'elle pouvait penser à regarder pour une information sur une fille de 13 ans. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Morgan tirait une chaise à côté d'elle. « **Um, cela pourrait prendre du temps. Tu n'as pas un avion à prendre ?** »

Derek s'asseya. « **Le décollage n'est pas avant une heure. J'ai du temps.** » Il plaça un coude sur le bras de la chaise et posa sa tête contre sa main.

« **D'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ancien chef ?** » Demanda Garcia même si elle continuait de cliquer sur son ordinateur. « **Je sais que prendre en main les fonctions de Hotch était rude, et que lui redonner les reines n'a pas été facile non plus. Si c'est tout ce qu'il y a alors je comprends, mais il semble qu'il y ait plus. Il y a plus ?** » Pressa t-elle.

Morgan sourit, se demandant quand elle a eu de grands yeux sur le côté de sa tête. Elle pouvait voir ses problèmes de très loin. Mais c'était dans les deux sens. « **Rien.** Il essayait de le cacher. Quand elle se tourna, leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna à nouveau, Derek su qu'il n'y avait aucune quantité de mensonges qui pourrait réprimer son esprit inquisiteur. « **C'est à propos de cette femme dont le frère a été tué. Et avant que tu ne dises autre chose de plus, je sais que tu m'as dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas écouté.** »

« **C'était une mauvaise idée ?** » Interrogea Garcia

Il hocha la tête. « ** Ouais, mauvaise à beaucoup de niveaux.** »

« **Et bien, on ne touchera pas au fait que c'était une relation de la victime.** » Garcia secoua la tête, essayant de garder son regard 'Je te l'avais dit' au minimum. « **Cependant, en essayant de forcer une relation avec quelqu'un quand tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé mais juste pour essayer de couvrir le fait que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais ou devrait être… Et bien, c'est le réel problème, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Derek la fixa pendant un long moment avant de lever les mains en l'air. « **Je ne suis même pas sur de tout ce que tu viens de dire.** »

« **Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, Derek Morgan.** » Répondit-elle. « **J'en sais plus sur ce qui se passe dans cette unité de la BAU que je ne l'ai jamais laissé paraître et…** » Son ordinateur bipa bruyamment, causant au train de pensée de la jeune femme à retourner au travail. « **Je pense avoir déjà quelque chose.** » Garcia tapa sans discontinuer pendant quelques secondes. « **Cette photo a déclenché une archive dans un studio de photo qui est spécialisé dans les portraits d'école. Picture Perfection.** » Elle nomma la compagnie. « **Il traite avec des photos numériques de nos jours, mais ils ont une grande archive depuis les 30 dernière années. Il semble que tout a été balayé d'une main. Je suis sur que c'était une tâche amusante pour quelqu'un. Apparemment la compagnie a été dirigée par deux générations d'une même famille. Actuellement sous un Rodney Metcalf Jr.** »

Morgan se pencha plus près. « **Tu dois me donner plus que ça, Qu'en est-il de la photo ?** »

« **Je travaille dessus, mon amour impatient.** » Elle plaisanta. « **La photo dans la base de données de la compagnie n'a pas de nom mais a été étiqueté avec un numéro d'identité de l'école et l'année.** » Garcia continua de faire défiler à travers la base. « **Je l'ai L'Ecole Winsor. La photo a été prise en 1984.** »

« **Il y a 25 ans.** » Reconnu Derek. « **Et bien, au moins il semble que la ligne de temps est bonne. Qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver sur l'école ?** »

« **Je t'ai déjà devancé.** » Elle avait le site web de l'école affichée sur son écran principal. « **C'est une école privée, que des filles, à Boston. Une école pour filles académiquement prometteuses et motivées, du CM² au cycle supérieur.** » Elle lu les mots en haut de l'écran d'un ton prétentieux. « **J'ai accès à leur base de donnée en ce moment, il semble que cela remonte bien au-delà de 25 ans. Nous y voilà, 1984… éliminons tous les étudiants males de leur critère de recherche.** » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait même pas un sourire de reconnaissance pour sa mauvaise blague. Garcia retourna au pays du sérieux. « **J'ai trouvé un résultat pour la photo, mais… hum, le dossier a été tout noirci sauf pour dire qu'elle était en 5****ème****.** »

Derek tambourina ses doigts sur le dos de sa chaise. « **Tout comme le dossier de l'affaire. Quelque chose d'utile ?** »

Elle secoua sa tête. « **Il n'y a rien. Je ne comprends pas. Quelqu'un s'est donné du mal pour garder cette fille dans l'anonymat.** »

« **Ou pour essayer de l'oublier.** » Morgan réfléchit à voix haute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette pensée traversa son esprit mais il s'en tenait fermement à ça pour le moment.

« **Whoa, ho, ho… remonte dans le bus scolaire Mr le Principal. »** Pénélope regarda l'écran en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle faisait défiler les noms des étudiantes dans la classe de 5ème. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu quelque chose de familier passer devant ses yeux. « **Je te tiens !** » Elle s'arrêta sur le nom qui a capturé son attention. « **Et bien, c'est certainement intéressant. Regarde qui a été à l'école avec elle cette année-là.** » Garcia bougea sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran un peu mieux.

Il sentit son estomac se serrer. « **C'est pour de vrai ?**

« **Ouep, même classe et tout.** » Signala Garcia.

« **Tu penses que c'est juste une coïncidence ?** »

Pénélope soupira. « **Dans tout autre ligne de travail, peut-être. Dans notre ligne de travail, probablement pas. C'est le seul résultat que j'ai sur la photo. Il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?** »

« **Non, petite fille.** » Derek secoua sa tête. « **C'est plus que suffisant pour le moment. Merci.** »

Garcia le regarda partir, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien à propos de l'information dont elle venait de l'armer.


End file.
